Breaking Down The Walls
by Miss Molly Misery
Summary: Akatsuki members, Itachi and Kisame, infiltrate Konoha as Naruto tries to discover a new Rasegan technique.


**NARUTO SHIPPUDDEN EPISODE**

**TEASER **

[SETTING: A DIM-LIT, MASSIVE CAVE–LIKE ROOM IN THE AKATSUKI'S CONCELED HIDEOUT]

[CAMERA FRAME: MOVES FROM THE BLACK CONCRETE FLOOR UP TO A LIGHTER SPACE. TWO DARKENED CONCRETE STATUES OF RAISED HANDS EMERGED FROM THE GROUND, AS IF SOME ENORMOUS BEING BENEATH THE GROUND WAS PREPARING TO CATCH THE CEILING OF THE CAVE IF AND WHEN IT COLLAPSED. EACH FINGER OF THE STATUES CURVED WITH ITS FINGERTIPS POINTED TOWARD THE ROOF THE CAVERN. ON SEPARATE FINGERTIPS, STOOD A HOLOGRAPHIC IMAGE OF AN AKATSUKI MEMBER WITH THEIR FOLDED HANDS IN FRONT OF THEIR CHESTS, ALLOWING ONLY THE INDEX FINGERS AND THE MIDDLE FINGERS OF THEIR HANDS STAND STRAIGHT.]

[CAMERA FRAME: A MURKY BLUE LIGHT ENVELOPED AN SINGLE WOMAN WITH RED HAIR AND OLIVE SKIN. HER WIDE COLLARED PURPLE SHIRT AND HER TIGHT BLACK PANTS WERE TORN, ALMOST SHREDDED AS IF SHE PUT UP ONE HELL OF A FIGHT, BUT INEVITABILY LOST. AN EERIE PINK LIGHT WAS RIPPING ITSELF FROM HER MOUTH AND INTO THE OPENING OF ANOTHER CONRETE STATUE WITH ATLEAST TWELVE SPHERES EMBEDDED IN THE SURFACE AND FIVE OF THE SPHERES CONSISTED OF OPENED EYES.

[CAMERA FRAME: THE LAST OF PINK LIGHT LEFT HER BODY AS IT WAS SUCKED INTO THE STATUE, AWAKENING ANOTHER EYE WITH PHENOMENAL POWER. THE MURKY BLUE LIGHT THAT SURROUNDED THE WOMEN SUDDENLY DISAPPEARED, DROPPING HER LIFELESS BODY TO THE GRIMY GROUND. THE AKATSUKI HAD FINISHED THE EXTRACTION OF THE SIXTH JIINCHUURIKI.]

Pain: [VOICE SOUNDS ELECTRONICALLY ALTERED] Soon. Soon our plans will reveal to the world our astronomical power and those whom called themselves powerful shinobi will be no more powerful than an ant caught to flame. Soon they will beg for mercy. [TURNS HIS HEAD TO THE HOLOGRAPHIC ITACHI AND KISAME. CAMERA SWITCHES TO THEIR HOLOGRAMS] You have your orders.

[ITACHI AND KISAME SPEAK IN UNISON]

Itachi: Yes sir.

Kisame: Yes.

[CAMERA FRAME: ITACHI AND KISAME'S HOLOGRAPHIC BODIES DISSAPPEAR FROM THE CAVERN AND FRAME CUTS TO ITACHI AND KISAME SITTING WITH THEIR LEGS FOLDED ON SEPARATE BOLDERS IN THE WOODS. KISAME QUICKLY JUMPED UP OFF THE BOULDER AND STANDS ON THE DRY GRASS, STRETCHING OUT HIS LEGS.]

Kisame: Three days! Man, it feels good to move! [A GRIN SPREADS ACROSS HIS BLUE FACE. HIS SHARK FEATURES BRIGHTENED AT THE THOUGHT OF THEIR NEW MISSION.] Konoha… time to grab another Jinchuuriki…

Itachi: [QUIETLY CHIDES] We are only to retrieve information. [HIS RED VENOM EYES PIERCE INTO KISAME'S]

Kisame: [HUFFS OUT A SMALL BREATH OF AIR IN DIAPPOINTMENT] Damn it… [WHINES] And I was expecting a decent fight. I never get to have any fun. [FROWNS]

Itachi: [IGNORES KISAME'S QUIET WHINING IN THE BACKGROUND. EXPRESSIONLESSLY, HE STARES PAST THE TREES IN THE DIRECTION OF THEIR DESTINATION] [WHISPERS] Konoha.

****TRANSITION (BLACK SCREEN)****

[OPENING CREDITS AND JAPANESE SONG: "CLOSER"]

**ACT I**

[SETTING: TRAINING FIELD NEAR FOREST IN KONOHA OR LEAF VILLAGE.)

[CAMERA FRAME: IN THE BLIND OF THE SUN.]

Naruto: (VOICE-OVER) Fuuton, Tean-Zu Rasengan!

[CAMERA FRAME: SHIFTS TO TEAN-ZU RASENGAN TECHNIQUE. A WOODEN OBJECT, CREATED BY CAPTAIN YAMATO FOR NARUTO'S TRAINING, BECOMES ENVELOPED IN A BRIGHT BLUE SPHERE OF SPIRALING WHITE LIGHT ABOUT TEN TO FIFTEEN FEET TALL. IT GIVES OFF A SCREECHING SOUND AND THE WHITE LIGHT SPIRALS FOR ABOUT FIVE MINUTES. THE WHITE LIGHT PULSATES AND THE SPHERE SUDDENLY SHRINKS/IMPLODES TO THE SIZE OF A BASEBALL, THEN A SMALL HANDFUL OF SAWDUST FALLS TO THE GROUND FROM THE SMALL SPHERE AND DISAPPEARS ENTIRELY.]

[CAMERA FRAME: SHIFTS TO NARUTO'S FACE AND CHEST]

Naruto: [SMILES AT HIS PROGRESS, CLOSES HIS EYES, AND FALLS ON HIS BACK. A SMALL CLOUD OF DIRT JOLTS FROM THE GROUND THEN FALLS ONCE AGAIN TO THE DUSTY PLANE BENEATH NARUTO. HE BREATHES HEAVILY. STAINS AND SHREDS EMBBED THEMSELVES DEEP INTO HIS BLACK AND ORANGE ZIP-UP NINJA SWEATER AND PANTS.]

[CAMERA FRAME: SHIFTS TO YAMATO'S FACE. HIS BROWN HAIR, GREEN FACE GUARD, BLACK SHIRT THAT REACHES FROM CHIN TO WRIST, AND HIS GREEN NINJA FLAK JACKET SEEM BRIGHTENED BY THE SUN.]

Captain Yamato: [LETS OUT A SMALL CHUCKLE AND SMILES]

[CAMERA FRAME: SHIFTS TO SAKURA RUNNING ONTO THE TRAINING FIELD]

Sakura: [LOOKS TO CAPTAIN YAMATO. SPEAKS IN A DEMANDING TONE] He's used up too much chakra; he needs to take a break.

Captain Yamato: [LOOKS OFF PAST CAMERA FRAME AND CHUCKLES AGAIN]

[CAMERA FRAME: SHIFTS TO NARUTO SPREAD OUT ON THE GROUND SNORING. HIS MOUTH OPENING WIDE FOR EACH BREATH, DROOL RUNNING DOWN THE RIGHT SIDE OF HIS CHIN.]

Captain Yamato: Looks as if he's taking your advice whether he wants to or not.

[CAMERA FRAME: SHIFTS TO YAMATO'S SMILING FACE. THEN, SHIFTS TO SAKURA'S WORRISOME EXPRESSION.]

Sakura: I guess your right. [RELUCTANTLY SMILES AND BREATHES DEEPLY.] It's just he hasn't slept in five days and refuses to even try. He keeps saying, [CAMERA FRAME: CLOSE-UP ON SAKURA'S LIPS] 'we're wasting time!"

_[CAMERA FRAME: SWITCHES TO MEMORY. SAKURA CATCHES NARUTO AS HE ALMOST FALLS. HE WOBBLES BACK TO HIS FEET TRYING TO MAKE HIS WAY TO THE SUPER SOLDIER ENERGY BALLS, THAT WILL REPLENISH HIS ENERGY, ALLOWING ANOTHER DAY OF TRAINING WITHOUT SLEEP.] _

_Sakura: [HOLDS ON TIGHTLY TO HIS ARM] You need to sleep! _

_Naruto: [SPEAKS THROUGH TIGHT, STRAINED FACE] I don't have time for sleep. The more I sleep, the weaker I stay. [VOICE DECREASES TO ALMOST A WHISPER] Time is running out. [LOOKS SAKURA STRAIGHT IN THE EYE] I made you a promise and I will keep it. I will not let Sasuke become another body as a way for Orochimaru to cheat death. _

_Sakura: [FLINCHES AT HIS EXPRESSION]_

_[CAMERA FRAME: VIEW OF THEIR BACKSIDES. SAKURA STANDS, LOWER MID FRAME, BEHIND NARUTO, WHOM STANDS AT TOP RIGHT POSITION OF FRAME.]_

_[CAMERA FRAME: SHIFTS TO THE RIGHT SIDE OF SAKURA'S FACE. COMPLETE EXPRESSION VISIBLE AS WELL AS NARUTO'S SILOHETTE. SHOW LONGING EXPRESSION, THEN SHIFT TO A FAR OUT FRAME OF NARUTO'S BACK COMPLETELY SHADOWED AND A DARKENED PATH LEADING TO HIM. ]_

_Sakura: [IN A YEARNING TONE] Naruto… _

_[CAMERA FRAME: SHIFTS BACK TO HER FACE IN MEMORY _THEN CLEARS BACK TO SAKURA'S FACE IN REALITY.]

Sakura: [FROWNS] He'll never rest until he's brought Sasuke back.

[CAMERA FRAME: SLOWLY SHIFTS TO NARUTO SLEEPING ON THE DIRT FLOOR.]

Captain Yamato: [VOICE-OVER] No, he won't. Even if all odds are against him, he'll lay his life on the line to steal Sasuke away from Orochimaru. If there's any chance in his mind that he can save Sasuke, he'll take it.

[CAMERA FRAME: SHIFTS BACK TO YAMATO'S FACE]

Captain Yamato: [SMILES]

[CAMERA FRAME: SHIFTS TO SAKURA'S COMPLETE TORSO. ONE ARM FOLDED ACROSS HER CHEST TO HOLD HER LEFT ARM CLOSER TO HER BODY.]

Sakura: [SMILES] Yes… I know.

[CAMERA FRAME: SHIFTS BACK TO NARUTO'S SLEEPING BODY.]

Naruto: No! [HE SHIFTS SUDDENLY WHILE SLEEPTALKING.] You can't get away from me. [HE POINTS TO THE AIR.] Imma be the next Hokage… [VOICE'S VOLUME DECREASES] Believe it. You're mine, Ramen…!

[CAMERA FRAME: SHIFTS TO SAKURA AND YAMATO'S HAPPY LAUGHING FACES]

[CAMERA FRAME: DRIFTS TO THE SKY TO A LIGHT BLUE SKY]

****TRANSITION****

[SETTING: IN THE SHADOWS OF THE FOREST ON A GRAVEL ROAD LEADING TOWARD KONOHA.]

[CAMERA FRAME: THE WIND SWIRLS THE LEAVES THROUGH THE TREES. CAMERA FOLLOWS THE SWIRLING LEAVES UNTIL IT REACHES SMALL CHIMING BELL HANGING FROM ITACHI'S ROUND WICKER HAT. ITACHI AND KISAME WALK TOWARD WIND TRIES TO BLOW OPEN THEIR BLACK CLOAKS WITH WHITE-OUTLINED RED CLOUDS, A UNIFORM TO ALL THOSE IN THE AKATSUKI. THEIR HATS CONCEAL MOST OF THEIR FACES AND THEIR RAISED CLOAKS COVER THEIR CHINS AND MOUTHS.]

Itachi: [LOOKS UP, HIS BRIGHT RED SHARIGAN EYES JUST AS PIERCING AS THEY LOOKED TOWARD VILLAGE.] Konoha…

Kisame: [SO ANXIOUS FOR THE POSSIBLITY OF A FIGHT, THAT HIS DEEP BREATHING CAUSES THE GILLS SLIDED INTO HIS THROAT TO PULSATE.] So… Itachi. The Jinchuuriki… what should expect? [EXCITED]

Itachi: [EMOTIONLESS] Instability.

Kisame: [EYES NARROW EVILLY AND CHEEK BONES LIFT] Perfect! Just what I wanted to hear.

**ACT II**

(SETTING: IN THE STREETS OF KONOHA. ONE PLAIN STREET WITH BUILDINGS ON EACH SIDE CONSISTING OF A SUSHI SHOP, A BOOKS AND MAGAZINES SHOP, VIDEO GAME SHOP, AND JAPANESE WITH NARUTO'S SMILING FACE, ARMS FOLDED UPON HIS HEAD. SHIKAMARU ON HIS LEFT AND CHOUJI AT HIS RIGHT.)

Shikamaru: [LOOKS AT NARUTO] So I've heard you've been training for five days straight.

Naruto: [SMILING, SPEAKS WITH EYES CLOSED] Yup! [EYES OPEN AND SMILE FADES A BIT] But, seriously, I don't know how I survived on eating only Sakura's super soldier energy ball pills thingies for five days. [STOPS AND TURNS TO THE LEFT AND TIGHTLY GRABS HOLD OF SHIKAMARU'S SHOULDER. EYES BULGING OUT OF HIS HEAD, WHILE SHAKING SHIKAMARU] They're disgusting! I would've rather eaten Akumaru's dog crap, it was so horrible! I wanted to die, or at least hurl each time I shoved that thing in my mouth. I NEED FOOD! [CAMERA SWITCHES TO AERIAL ANGLE DIRECTLY ABOVE NARUTO'S HEAD AS HE SHAKES HIS FISTS TO THE SKY IN AGONY] [BIPOLAR MOMENT: CUTS BACK TO SMILING WITH EYES CLOSED AND ARMS FOLDED BEHIND THE BACK OF HIS HEAD IN RELAXATION] All I have to say is: Ichiraku, I hope you're ready because I've got a HUGE… appetite. [QUIETLY LAUGHS BENEATH A TEETHY GRIN]

Chouji: [POPS HIS LARGE HEAD QUICKLY INTO THE CAMERA FRAME, GIVES A THUMBS UP TO NARUTO (WHO IS NOT IN THE FRAME)] Well, then, that makes two of us, 'cause I'm starving! [ALSO SMILES A TEETHY GRIN]

[CAMERA FRAME: CHOUJI SWINGS HIS ARM AROUND NARUTO'S SHOULDER AND POKES HIM TEASINGLY IN THE SIDE AS THOUGH HE WERE TRYNG TO MAKE NARUTO SPILL HIS SECRET. EVEN THOUGH CHOUJI WAS THE ONE WITH A DELICIOUS SECRET.]

Chouji: [EYES CLOSED AND SMILING] It may be just a myth, but I even heard he made a ramen even better than his amazing Tonkotsu ramen.

Naruto: [FACE LIGHTS, EYES ROUND SIMILAR TO GRAPEFRUITS, AND MOUTH READY TO DROOL AND LEAVE POOLS OF SLOBBER UPON THE GROUND] Nani!? [PRESSES HIS HANDS INTO HIS HEAD AND ANIMATIVELY SHAKES HIS HEAD SIDE TO SIDE AS IF IN AGONY] All this time training…! I can't believe I didn't know! How?! How! [TIGHTLY GRASPS CHOUJI'S HAND]

[SFX: A CLENCHING SOUND AS IF SOMEONE IS TIGHTLY SQUEEZING LEATHER] We need to get there NOW! [TAKES OFF IN A SPRINT AS IF HIS LIFE WERE ON THE LINE. CHOUJI IS BEING DRAGGED RIGHT BEHIND, LEGS DANGLING IN THE WIND] Ramen!

Shikamaru: [LEFT BEHIND WATCHING NARUTO'S TRAIL OF DUST ALREADY A MILE LONG AND CHOUJI'S DANGLING LEGS. LOOKS DOWN AND SHAKES HIS HEAD WITH A SMILE ON HIS FACE] They never change. [LAUGHS]

[CAMERA FRAME: CUTS BACK TO NARUTO AND UP ON CHOUJI. BACKGROUND IS SPEEDING PAST WITHOUT SIGHT OF SCENERY. NARUTO'S HEELS ENTER LOWER LEFT EDGE OF FRAME DUE TO HIS INTENSE SPEED. DUST FROM THE GRAVEL BENEATH THEIR FEET TURNS TO A CLOUD AROUND THEM. CHOUJI TAPS HIS INDEX FINGER AGAINST CHIN, HIS THUMB PRESSED INTO THE UNDERSIDE OF HIS CHIN.]

Chouji: [EYES TIGHTLY CLOSED AS IF HE HAS JUST STUMBLED ACROSS A DIFFICULT REVEALATION] Hmph, maybe I should've waited 'til we were actually at Ichiraku's to tell him. [OPENS HIS EYES, EXPRESSION: FRUSTRATION/ANGER] NAR-U-TO! Let me go!

[CAMERA FRAME: CUTS TO NARUTO'S FACE. EYES LOOK POSSESSED. SMALL DROOL RUNS DOWN HIS LEFT SIDE OF HIS CHIN. SCENERY BLURS AS HE RUNS]

Naruto: [SOUNDS AS IF A ZOMBIE] Must. Get. Awesomely. New. Ramen. Mythical ramen!

Chouji: [STILL BEING DRAGGED, YELLS LOUDLY. HIS FACE TURNING A PINKISH SHADE AS THE SOUND BELLOWS FROM HIS WIDE MOUTH AS HIS HEAD FRUSTRATINGLY SHAKES.] Naruto…!

[CAMERA FRAME: CUTS TO THE LEFT SIDE OF NARUTO'S FACE ONCE AGAIN. A SPARK OF SILVER SHINES ON THE OPPOSITE SIDE OF HIS HEAD AS THOUGH HE'S REGISTERED SOMETHING TO HIS BRAIN A LITTLE LATE AND MUST DOUBLE TAKE. HE SUDDENLY STOPPED FORGETTING HE WAS DRAGGING CHOUJI ALONG.]

[CAMERA FRAME: NARUTO STANDS STRAIGHT, FACE SEEMINGLY CONFUSED AS IF TRYING TO REALIZE COMPLETELY WHAT HE SAW. CHOUJI'S BODY IS WHIPPED AROUND NARUTO DUE TO HOW FAST HE WAS RUNNING. CUTS TO A FRAME OF A BRICK WALL WITH WOMEN'S CLOTHING DRAPED ALONG IT. THEN, CUTS BACK TO CHOUJI'S SCREAMING FACE AS HE'S ABOUT TO SMACK INTO THE WALL.]

Chouji: Ah! [REACHES UP TO BLOCK HIS FACE]

[CAMERA FRAME: CHOUJI HITS INTO THE BRICK WALL SMASHING A CRATER IN THE SIDE OF THE BUILDING, CUASING ALL THE CLOTHES TO JUMP AND SCATTER]

[CAMERA FRAME: CHOUJI IS HIDDEN IN A HILL OF RUBBLE LEVELED ABOUT HALFWAY UP THE CRATER. LIGHT PURPLE AND PINK BLOUSES AND WHITE AND LIGHT GREEN SKIRTS COVER THE HILL. DUST FROM THE SMASHED BRICK TAINTS THE AIR AROUND THE MASS OF RUBBLE.]

Chouji: [EMERGES FROM THE SMASHED BRICK HILL. WOMEN'S LIME GREEN PANTIES WITH LACE DRAPED OVER HIS HEAD AND A FEMININE BRA THE SAME SHADE OF GREEN FIXED ACROSS HIS CHEST] Naruto! What the hell? [AT THE MOMENT, HE WAS ONLY ANGRY FOR THE FACT THAT HE HAD BEEN THROWN INTO A BRICK WITHOUT NOTICING THE OTHER LITTLE FACTOR.]

[CAMERA FRAME: CUT TO NARUTO, HIS EYES NARROWED AND HIS MOUTH SCRUNCHED IN TO A FRUSTRATED SCOWL. HE IS STIFF AS IF A STATUE AND CHISELED ON HIS FACE, A NEW FOUND HATRED.]

[CAMERA FRAME: CUTS TO CHOUJI]

Chouji: [ANGER DISSIPATES AND CONFUSION AND CONCERN COVETS HIS FACE.] (VOICE-OVER/THOUGHT) Why is he just standing there?

Chouji: [LOOKS DOWN AT THE RUBBLE AND NOTICIES FIRST THE WOMEN'S CLOTHING ON THE MASS OF RUBBLE THEN NOTICES THE LIME GREEN LACE BRA WITH BLACK POLKA DOTS STRAPPED ACROSS HIS CHEST] Ah!

[CAMERA FRAME: FLAMES ILLUSTRATE THEMSELVES IN BACKGROUND AND IN CHOUJI'S EYES. HIS FIST BREAKS THROUGH THE AIR ABOVE HIS HEAD. FRUSTRATION DUE TO EMBARRASSMENT ETCHES AN ANGRY FROWN ON HIS FACE.] Naruto! [QUICKLY FORGETS HIS CONCERN FOR NARUTO] I'll kill you! [HE FISTS THE BRA AND FORCIBLY TEARS IT FROM HIS BODY, HOLDING IT OUT FOR NARUTO TO SEE.]

[CAMERA FRAME: CHOUJI'S FACE TURNS EVEN MORE ILLUSTRATED. HIS LIPS ILLUSTRATE THEMSELVES AS IF THEY WERE THE HAND TO AN ANNOYED CHILD MOTIONING SOMEONE WAS SPEAKING TOO MUCH. HIS LIPS FLAPPED UP AND DOWN AS HE THREATENED NARUTO.] I'll make you eat this damn thing!

[CAMERA FRAME: CHOUJI RUNS TOWARD NARUTO WITH BRA CLUTCHED IN HAND. HIS FACE BRIGHT RED AND FLAMES ILLUSTRATED IN THE BACKGROUND AS HE RUNS TOWARD THE CAMERA. CUTS TO THE LEFT SIDE OF NARUTO (HEAD TO TOE) WITH A BLACK UNRESPONSIVE BACKGROUND; HIS HEAD TURNS TO THE RIGHT, AWAY FROM CHOUJI.]

Naruto: [WHISPERS] Itachi…! [HATRED INKS HIS VOICE]

[CAMERA FRAME: CHOUJI ALMOST REACHES NARUTO, READY TO HIT HIM OFF THE GROUND, WITH HIS EMBARRASSMENT ENDOUSED RAGE. SHIKAMARU RE-ENTERS THE SCENE AFTER BEING LEFT BEHIND AND INTERCEPTS CHOUJI'S PATH TO NARUTO.]

Shikamaru: [CLOSE-UP ON HIS FACE, EYEBROWS SLANTED IN A SERIOUS ATTITUDE] Stop Chouji! [HE SPOKE IN A SUDDEN BREATH AS IF THE COMMAND GUSTED FROM HIS LUNGS. CHOUJI STOPS IN HIS TRACKS LOOKING ALMOST ASHAMED OR SCARED FOR HE HAS RARELY EVER SEEN SHIKAMARU SERIOUS ON HIS DAYS OFF FROM A MISSION, AND THEY'VE BEEN FRIENDS EVER SINCE THEY WERE KIDS AT THE ACADEMY. SHIKAMARU TURNS HIS ATTENTION TO NARUTO.]

[CAMERA FRAME: SHIKAMARU POSITIONED IN THE LOWER LEFT-HAND CORNER OF THE FRAME, TURNS TO NARUTO'S BACKSIDE.]

Shikamaru: [THOUGH HE DOESN'T TOUCH NARUTO, HE WHISPERS SUSPICIOUSLY] What is it? ...Naruto.

[CAMERA FRAME: CLOSE UP ON NARUTO'S STRAINED/ANGRY FACE, EYEBROWS NARROWED AND AN UNSTABLE FROWN AS IF A TWITCH WOULD SOON OVERPOWER HIS FACE APPEARED.]

Naruto: [HIS VOICE FLOODING WITH HATE/RESENTMENT, HE WHISPERS] Itachi! [THEN HE TAKES OFF RUNNING TOWARD THE TREES, RUNNING ACROSS THE WATER OF A LAKE NEAR ICHIRAKU'S RAMEN PLACE]

[CHOUJI AND SHIKAMARU SPEAK IN UNISON]

Shikamaru: [SERIOUS APPEARANCE AS HIS BODY SLIGHTLY JERKS] Naruto!

Chouji: [CONFUSED, HIS EYES NARROWED AND LIPS PUCKER. SPEAKS SLOWLY] Naruto…?

Shikamaru: [TURNS TO CHOUJI QUICKLY] Let's go! [SPEEDS OFF OUT OF THE FRAME]

Chouji: [CONFUSED. HE WAS LEFT BEHIND FOR A COUPLE MOMENTS BEFORE IT REGISTERED IN HIS MIND TO MOVE] Wa…Wait for me! [RUNS AFTER SHIKAMARU]

[CAMERA FRAME: CAMERA IS ANGLED AT THEIR BACKSIDES. CHOUJI IS TRAILING BEHIND SHIKAMARU AS THEY RUN AFTER NARUTO, OVER THE WATER AND INTO THE TREES. SHIKAMARU AND CHOUJI REACH THE WOODS AND JUMP HIGH INTO THE TREES, SETTLING ON A BRANCH, SHIKAMARU FIRST, THEN FINALLY CHOUJI. SHIKAMARU STOPS TO TRY AND SENSE WHERE NARUTO MIGHT BE.]

Shikamaru: [CLOSES HIS EYES WITH A FROWN ON HIS FACE THEN MOMENTS LATER OPENS THEM SHARPLY] This way!

[CAMERA FRAME: THEY JUMP OFF THE BRANCH TO THE RIGHT AND BEGIN GLIDING THROUGH THE AIR EVERY SO OFTEN KICKING OFF A BRANCH TO KEEP UP MOMENTUM. CAMERA ANGLES IN FRONT OF THEIR FACES.]

Chouji: [TURNS HIS HEAD TO THE LEFT TOWARD SHIKAMARU AND HOPS OFF ANOTHER BRANCH] What is it Shikamaru? What did Naruto see?

Shikamaru: [STILL LOOKING AHEAD WHILE PUSHING OFF ANOTHER BRANCH] I don't know for sure… but that look in Naruto's eyes…

_[CAMERA FRAME: (MEMORY) CUT TO NARUTO'S ANGRY FACE. HIS EYES NARROWED, EYEBROWS MURDEROUSLY SLANTED, AND AN OVERPOWERING SNARL IMPRINTED ON HIS FACE. BACKGROUND IS DARK GIVEN A FOGGING AFFECT.] _

[CAMERA FRAME: CUTS BACK TO SHIKAMARU STILL GLIDING THROUGH THE AIR AND HOPS OFF ANOTHER TREE BRANCH]

Shikamaru: [CAMERA ANGLED IN FRONT OF CHOUJI AND SHIKAMARU'S FACE] Naruto may have an explosive personality and jump at the slightest thing, tactlessly, if it means a good fight but this…this was different. I don't know how but…there's something… off this time.

Chouji: I see. [HIS FACE BECAME A LITTLE MORE STRAINED/ CONFUSED.]

Shikamaru: [NOTICED SOMETHING OUT OF THE CORNER OF HIS EYE]

Stop! [THEY STOPPED ON A TREE BRANCH. SHIKAMARU LOOKS TO THE LEFT THEN THE RIGHT WHERE HE NOTICES NARUTO'S BRIGHT BLONDE HAIR AND BRIGHT ORANGE AND BLACK OUTFIT. WHISPERS] Naruto!

[CAMERA FRAME: SHIKAMARU AND CHOUJI JUMP DOWN FROM THE TREE BRANCH THEY HAD BEEN SETTLED ON AND POSITION THEMSELVES BEHIND NARUTO. CUT TO CHOUJI'S FACE.]

Chouji: [CONCERN] What's up? Why did you run?

Shikamaru: [SPEAKS SHARPLY] Chouji!

Chouji: [LOOKS AT SHIKAMARU, THEN A FEW YARDS IN FRONT OF NARUTO. GASPS AND STIFFENS.]

Naruto: [HATEFUL, SPEAKS THROUGH A GROWL] Itachi!

[CAMERA FRAME: CUTS TO ITACHI'S RED SHARINGAN EYES. STAYS ONLY ON HIS EYES AS HE SPEAKS]

Itachi: [EMOTIONLESS] It's been a while…Naruto-kun.

[CAMERA FRAME: AERIAL VISION AS THE SMALL CLEARING IN THE TREES IS FILLED WITH DRIFTING AND SWIRLING LEAVES AROUND BOTH GROUPS, ITACHI'S VS. NARUTO'S]

[CAMERA FRAME: KISAME STEPS CLOSER TO ITACHI'S SIDE.]

Kisame: [EXCITED] Itachi…? Is this the boy? The Jinchuuriki?

Itachi: Yes.

Kisame: [SMILES] He's full of energy, isn't he?

[CAMERA FRAME: CUTS TO NARUTO'S LETHAL EXPRESSION. A GROWL ERUPTING FROM HIS CHEST AND NARROWED EYES PLAGUE HIS FACE. CUTS BACK TO KISAME'S KID-IN-A-CANDY-STORE EXPRESSION.]

Kisame: [LAUGHS] This should be fun. [SHINES A SHARP TEETHY GRIN] I think Imma like this mission after all. [PULLS HIS ENORMOUS, HUMAN-SIZED BANDAGED SWORD, SAMEHADA, OF HIS BACK. HE PIERCES THE GROUND WITH SAMEHADA AND GRASPS THE HANDLE TIGHTLY IN ANTICPATION.] I'll handle this Itachi. [SMILES]

Itachi: [ABRUBTLY SPEAKS] No.

Kisame: [CONFUSED, LOOKS AT ITACHI]

Itachi: We have an uninvited guest.

Kisame: [SMILES] Fine, but don't finish them off too quickly. I'd like to have some fun with the Jinchuuriki, before he dies. [LOOKS NARUTO STRAIGHT IN THE EYES A BIT SMUG]

Naruto: [INFURIATED, SPEAKS THROUGH GROUND TEETH] So that's what you're here for…me? Well fine! Come get me! [TAKES A COUPLE STEPS CLOSER TO ITACHI AND KISAME]

[CAMERA FRAME: CUT TO SHIKAMARU SERIOUS FACE.]

Shikamaru: Wait Naruto! You can't take on the Akatsuki, especially not against Itachi.

Naruto: I've fought him before. I know of his Genjutsu.

Itachi: [CUTS THROUGH THE GABBER] Why Kakashi-san, its been a while.

Naruto: [LOOKS FROM SIDE TO SIDE CONFUSED, BUT DOESN'T SEE ANYONE.] Kakashi?

[CAMERA FRAME: ANGLES FROM ITACHI'S VIEW HIGH UP IN THE TREES. HIS SILVER HAIR POINTS TOWARD THE SUN AS HE SPEAKS THROUGH HIS BLACK MASK THAT COVERS ALL BUT HIS EYES.

Kakashi: Itachi… I heard there was a possibility that you and your partner may be traveling this way. ANBU has been keeping a close eye on the Akatsuki and it just so happens that the ANBU tracking you was informed to be dead.

Kisame: [SMILING] You mean that weakling. He was fun for a while, but soon became boring. So guess we just… eliminated him. [LAUGHS]

[CAMERA FRAME: CLOSE UP ON NARUTO'S RIGHT ARM AND TIGHTLY CLENCHED FIST. ARM SHAKES OUT OF FURY.]

Naruto: [STIFFENS] You think people are just for your own amusement?! You think you can just kill them?! [LOWERS HIS VOICE TO A MURDEROUS TONE] I won't ever forgive you.

Naruto: NEVER! [RUNS INTO OPEN SPACE YELLING, TOWARD ITACHI WITH RASEGAN, A LIGHT BLUE SPIRALING ORB OF CHAKRA, BLARING HIS PALM.]

Kakashi: Naruto! Stop! [JUMPS OFF THE HIGH TREE BRANCH BUT AT THE SAME TIME KISAME JUMPS UP AND THEY ALMOST COLLIDE BUT KAKASHI THROWS TWO KUNAI KNIVES INTO THE TREE BEHIND HIM WITH WIRES ATTACHED AND YANKS HIMSELF OUT OF THE WAY OF KISAME'S CHAOTIC SWORD. KAKASHI LANDS ON A THICK MOSS-SCATTERED TREE BRANCH AND KISAME REVOLVES SAMEHADA AROUND HIS BODY CATCHING IT WITH HIS RIGHT HAND AND SWINGS IT AT KAKASHI ONCE MORE. HE MISSES YET TEARS THE ENTIRE BRANCH FROM THE TREE. KAKASHI DOES A BACKFLIP OFF THE FALLING BRANCH. THE GIANT BRANCH SMASHES INTO THE GROUND AND KAKASHI LANDS FIRMLY ON THE SOIL RIGHT AFTER. CAMERA CUTS TO KISAME'S FRUSTRATED FACE.]

[CAMERA FRAME: CUTS TO SHIKAMARU AND CHOUJI.]

Shikamaru: [TO CHOUJI] Help cover Naruto!

Chouji: [NODS HIS HEAD] Yes!

[CAMERA FRAME: CLOSE UP ON CHOUJI AND SHIKAMARU'S HANDS AND THEY REACH TOWARD THEIR BACKS FOR THE NINJA EQUIPMENT. CUTS TO NARUTO'S FACE STILL YELLING WITH THE RASEGAN ENCASED IN HIS PALM. HE REACHES ITACHI AND EXTENDES HIS HAND TOWARD ITACHI'S CHEST, BUT ITACHI QUICKLY, IN THE BLINK OF AN EYE, PUSHES NARUTO'S HAND TO THE SIDE CAUSING HIS ATTACK TO MISS AS HE RIGHT HOOKS HIM IN THE GUT. NARUTO STOPS, HIS EYES BULGE AND HIS MOUTH DROPS, THEN HIS BODY POOFS INTO A WHITE CLOUD.]

Itachi: [WHISPERS UNSURPRISED] Shadow Clone.

[CAMERA FRAME: NARUTO FLIPS OVER HEAD HIM WITH A KUNAI KNIFE AS TO CUT HIS THROAT BUT ITACHI BLOCKS THE KUNAI KNIFE WITH HIS OWN. BLADES SPARK. WITHOUT ANY EFFORT, ITACHI REACHES HIS FOOT HIGH AND KICKS NARUTO YARDS FROM WHERE HE'S STANDING. CAMERA ANGLED LOW TO THE GROUND AS THE REAL NARUTO SKIDS ON THE SIDE OF HIS BODY. DIRT KICKS UP INTO THE AIR. NARUTO LETS OUT A GROAN. ITACHI STARTS TO MANIFEST HAND SIGNS FOR A FIRE JUTSU. SHIKAMARU AND CHOUJI'S KUNAI KNIVES REACH ITACHI. CAMERA FOLLOWS DIRECTLY BEHIND KUNAI KNIVES AS IF IT WERE ALSO A KUNAI AIMED FOR ITACHI'S FACE. ITACHI EFFORTLESSLY MOVES HIS HEAD AND SHOULDER AND LETS THEM PASS BARELY CENTIMETERS FROM HIS FACE. THE EXPLOSIVE TAGS ATTACHED TO THE KUNAIS DETONATE ONLY FEET FROM ITACHI. CAMERA CAPTURES GIGANTIC BLACK-SMOKE CLOUD. SMOKE CLEARS AND ITACHI HAS DIAPPEARED. CAMERA FRAMED ON NARUTO AND CHOUJI'S CLUELESS FACES AND SHIKAMARU STRATEGIC EXPRESSION.]

Itachi: [VOICE-OVER] Katon, Housenka no Jutsu!

[CAMERA FRAME: NARUTO LOOKS UP CONFUSED BUT QUICKLY RECOVERS AS HE DODGES DOZENS OF SMALL, THIN DISKS OF A FIRE TECHNIQUE SPURRING FROM ITACHI'S MOUTH. SHIKAMARU PUSHES OFF HIS LAID FLAT ON THE GROUND TO DODGE MULTIPLE FIRE DISKS WITH A BACK-FLIP. CHOUJI TURNS TO HIS MEAT TANK TECHNIQUE TO ROLL UP INTO AN ENORMOUS BALL AND ROLLS WITH INCREASING SPEED AWAY FROM THE FIRE DISKS, BOUNCES IN THE AIR AND TRYS TO SMASH ITACHI INTO THE HARD SOIL. ITACHI JUMPS FAR BACK AT THE LAST MOMENT, LEAVING CHOUJI TO GRIND THE DIRT INTO SAND. CHOUJI'S GIGANTIC MEATBALL FORM BOUNCES BACKWARDS TOWARD SHIKAMARU AND NARUTO, MORPHING BACK TO HIS ORIGINAL HUMAN FORM BEFORE TOUCHING THE GROUND.]

[CAMERA FRAME: CUTS TO THE BATTLE BETWEEN KISAME AND KAKASHI. KAKASHI STANDS PARALLEL TO THE GROUND ON THE TRUNK OF A TREE AS CHAKRA FLOWS THROUGH THE SOLE OF HIS FEET HOLDING HIM TO THE TREE. KISAME SWINGS HIS DEADLY SWORD, SAMEHADA, AT KAKASHI JUMPS FROM THE TREE TO THE GROUND ONCE MORE. KISAME'S SWORD HIT IT THE TRUNK OF THE TREE CAUSING THE MASSIVE OAK TO SNAP LIKE AN INSIGNIGICANT TWIG. KISAME AND KAKASHI CONTINUE THE TAIJUTSU, HAND-TO-HAND COMBAT, KAKASHI SPINS AROUND TO KISAME'S BACK AND SWINGS A KICK BUT AT THE SAME TIME KISAME DOES THE SAME THING, ALLOWING HIM THE ADVANTAGE. ALTHOUGH, KAKASHI WON'T GIVE UP SO EASY. HE PUSHES OFF WITH THE OTHER FOOT FLINGING HIMSELF IN THE AIR AND BACK TO WHERE NARUTO, SHIKAMARU, AND CHOUJI ARE STANDING.]

Kakashi: [WITHOUT LOOKING AT THE OTHERS] This is going to be much harder than any of you may be able to handle so we need to stick together and strategize. Got it?

Shikamaru: [LOOKS AT KAKASHI FROM THE CORNER OF HIS EYE] Yeah.

Chouji: [NODS] Got it!

Naruto: [CLOSE UP ON NARUTO'S FACE. HIS FRUSTRATED EYES AND MURDEROUS SNARL] Yeah… got it! [CONTINUES DEADLY GLARE, THEN CUTS TO BLACK SCREEN]

[CLOSING CREDITS AND JAPANESE SONG: "DR. MOVIE"]


End file.
